Tears an' Roses
by not a zatarc
Summary: Alternate Reality. A short LoganJean songfic. finished Please Review!


Disclaimer: *sigh* I don't own them...nope, nope...sadly the X-Men aren't mine. *sobs on muse* I own the song in this fic though! Go me! I made it up for this...so ha! It's mine! *ahem* x_0; heh.   
  
Summary: Alternate Reality.   
  
Note: This is an alternate reality, so there's no Jean/Scott relationship and never was. It's not so important in this short one shot anyways.   
  
Tears an' Roses  
  
*****  
  
I watch you walking away from me  
  
It's not the same without you by my side  
  
I miss the smell of your freshly washed hair  
  
I miss the shimering colors of your eyes  
  
*****  
  
Logan watched forlornly as the woman he loved slowly stepped away from him and into the thick green of the woods, only to dissapear from his view. He bowed his head and closed his eyes, wanting Jean to walk back and tell him she wasn't angry, that she would wait for him.   
  
He had to leave again, but he promised he'd come back. He needed to come back for her. Maybe she just didn't know that yet.  
  
*****  
  
Tears and roses every time I miss you  
  
Tears and roses every time you cry  
  
The tears will fall and I will bring you roses  
  
Promise me this isn't our good-bye.  
  
*****  
  
Logan slowly made his way back through the woods of Xavier's Institute grounds, plucking a single rose from the garden as he passed. He looked up somberly, surprised to find Jean sitting on the steps. He walked toward her slowly, feeling the tension. He knew she had been upset that he was taking off, but he tried to assure her it would only be for a little while. There were some things he needed to take care of that just couldn't wait any longer.   
  
Logan wanted to leave knowing that Jean would be there when he got back, and that they still had something. He knew in his heart the feelings between them were strong, but was wondering if they were strong enough to pull them apart or keep them together.  
  
*****  
  
I promise we can make it  
  
It doesn't matter just as long as you're here  
  
A life is only as good as you make it  
  
Stay with me and we can start right here  
  
Tears and roses every time I miss you  
  
Tears and roses every time you cry  
  
The tears will fall and I will bring you roses  
  
Promise me this isn't our good-bye.  
  
*****  
  
Logan knelt in front of Jean on the steps, reaching a hand to her face and following his finger along a single tear trail. He wanted to look into her eyes, but she wouldn't look at him, knowing that if she did that she'd never be able to look away.   
  
Logan drew his other hand up from his side, bringing the rose up so that the soft velvety petals traced along her face, wiping away the tears. He cleared his dry throat, dropping the rose onto the step. "I know we can make this work...if you let it." He looked down for a few seconds, letting his shaggy black hair fall into his face, darkening his rugged features. "I don't want this to be the end of us..."  
  
Jean glanced off to the side, still refusing to look in his eyes, her gaze falling onto the rose that was sprinkled with her salty tears.   
  
*****  
  
I'd put you high upon a pedastal   
  
Just to see the sun light up your face  
  
Turn around and fall into my arms  
  
I want you forever in my embrace  
  
Tears and roses every time I miss you  
  
Tears and roses every time you cry  
  
The tears will fall and I will bring you roses  
  
Promise me this isn't our good-bye.  
  
*****  
  
Jean sighed, her eyes clenched shut as she lifted her chin, then opened them again to stare at Logan. She feared what she saw in his eyes; love, longing, fear. She feared it because it was exactly what she was feeling and she wasn't sure she'd be able to walk away from that. Jean couldn't just walk away from what they had, what they could have.  
  
*****  
  
It saddens me to think that I could ever hurt you  
  
I never wanted to see you cry  
  
I love the whisper on your lips  
  
I can't let this moment pass us by  
  
*****  
  
Logan leaned in and kissed her, letting all his feelings pass through her, into her, so that she knew just how much he loved her.  
  
Jean broke away slowly, her arms still wrapped around his muscular form as she held on to him. She picked up the rose that lay on the step, grasping it gently as she lifted the red flower up to Logan's face. "You promised." she told him softly, brushing the rose's petals across his lips.  
  
"I know." he whispered, his voice low and deep as he took the rose from her hand and held onto it. "I will come back."  
  
"And I'll wait for you."  
  
*****  
  
Tears and roses every time I miss you  
  
Tears and roses every time you cry  
  
The tears will fall and I will bring you roses  
  
This is only our temporary good-bye  
  
Note: I hope you liked this little ficlet. Now all ya gotta do is show your appreciation and please, please review!!!! Thanks. 


End file.
